Mass Effect: Immortal Saviors
by wpago
Summary: What happens when 4 spartans, two of which are hyper lethal, end up wakin gup from cryo sleep in the mass effect universe and how did they get there. With the reapers coming in can they stop the tide or will they be overwhelmed.
1. INTRO

**Alrightie I am hoping that by doing this type of cross over it will be one that is not done before or if it has been done before. I hope I do it justice so Enjoy.**

**Sorry about spelling errors should be fixed now though. Please forgive me and calling UNSC security counsel was half a sleep when I wrote that part should have spell checked it more.**

Noble six sat there watching the elite raising its' sword to kill her. Just before he was to strike her though, she took out her blade and stabbed the elite in the head. Right as she finished, sniper fire rang out though out the valley. Turning around Noble six saw five dead elite zealots died behind her.

"This is Noble Six to any UNSC forces. Please come in. Over."

"That's two times you owe me now Six." Jun's voice sounded over the mic.

"Jun? Why are you here? Thought you had orders to get Dr. Halsey out of here."

"Ya well you know the good Doc. She takes care of her Spartans even if were not her II's."

"Well now what are we goanna do?"

"Doctor Halsey has cryo-pods for us back at Castle base. We should be safe there since the _Pillar of Autumn _took the bastards Artifact."

"Don't suppose you got a ride with you do ya?" Six asked with hope in her voice.

"Actually I do. I got a Termite."

"Wait you got a Termite? I thought those didn't make it past proto-type. You know, due to them leaking soil into the engine and the crew having to spend hours trying to get it go again."

"Tell me about it. That's why I am so late in getting here. Another 10 seconds and I would have been too late. By the way nice handy work."

"You goanna keep talking or give me that ride you know I am after all a lady?"

"Could have fooled me. I don't think its very lady like to kill couple thousand Covenant. However, maybe for us Spartans you're the perfect lady," then after a pause, "Not sure yet."

"You coming to me since I still cant find your ass."

"Already in route. Also you might want to move I am coming up on your exact spot right about…now"

With that six rolled to the side and saw the Termite's drill come out of the ground. It was a sight for sour eyes. She hated going underground but right now she didn't care. With a whining noise the machine shut down and the side door open and out walked Jun and 12 ODST.

"Heard you could use a pick up." Jun said with a hint of pride on his voice.

"Just shut up and lets get going."

"Shutting up."

With that Six and the rest got in the Termite and made there way to CASTLE Base. When they got there Jun type in a code to a strange set of doors. Making Six wonder what they made out of so like always she asked as they walked though the new looking base towards the doc. "So what were those things."

"Forerunner doors. We just cracked them. Kat was a big help."

"Wait Kat is alive?"

" Let that one out of the bag didn't I"

"How? I saw her get taken out by that sniper."

"Well these ODST found her and actually had a surgical Doctor with them at the time. Kat didn't really go into all the details but it seems that he was able to bring her back with a experimental procedure that revived her organs and brain."

"Wait could we use that on the other Noble team members?" Six asked with hope in her voice. Maybe they could bring back every dead Spartan and fight back the Covenant with a wall of unkillable SPARTANS.

"No he was the one who came up with it and the medicine used . Sadly he died shortly after to a cloaked Zealot."

"Dam it, dam it, dam it." six thought she could have brought back her friends.

"Good Jun. glade to see you guys all made it back here in one piece Kat is already in her Cryopod. So if you guys could head to your assigned Cryopods I will start the procedure."

"Sure" said Jun as he finished drawing something on the glass of Kat's pod in sharpie. This was goanna be funny he thought to himself.

Six looked at the Doctor and asked " M'am if you don't mind me asking but how long are these goanna last?"

Halsey looked at 6 and said " Glade you asked. This base is powered by a geothermal generator from the planets mantle so theoretically limitless."

Then Hassley walked up so that way only Six could hear her. " I don't know how long we will be in these but know this. Even though you went a II I have always been proud to call you my own. Now get into your Pod."

"Will you be joining us M'am?

"Yes I will in a few years got to make preparations. Don't worry I got enough food for my self and a AI to keep me company."

Giving a crisp salute that would go well to giving a VMI cadet credit. She got in her pod and waited for the cold sleep of Cryo to take over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Chief? Can you hear me?"

In response, Chief turned on his helmet's headlights, illuminating the darkness around him. "I thought I'd lost you too." Cortana sighed in relief. Master Chief took a look around the interior of the _Forward Unto Dawn_...or rather what was left of her. He noted that, from the way he and various other debris were floating, that artificial gravity was offline, and a look to his left showed why. He looked in that direction and saw stars, space, and no glass to separate him from it.

"What happened?" he asked as he unconsciously grabbed his MA5C assault rifle and placed it on his back. He 'swam' towards the gap and looked out into the space outside.

"I'm not sure." Cortana answered. "When Halo fired, it shook itself to pieces. Did a number on the Ark. The portal couldn't sustain itself. We made it through just as it collapsed." The AI paused. "Well...some of us made it." she added with a hint of sorrow in her tone.

Master Chief looked around. The rear half of the _Forward Unto Dawn_ was adrift in space. They seemed to be near a nebulae of some kind, but it wasn't a nebulae the Chief recognized. He quietly sighed as he floated back into the interior of the ship. In a situation like this, there was really only one thing he could do.

"But you did it." Cortana added as her Spartan floated towards where the cryo-chamber, hoping to improve his apparently sullen mood. "Truth and the Covenant. The Flood. It's finished."

Chief thought back to the Battle of Installation 00. How the Arbiter killed truth, and how Halo fired, effectively ending the threat of the Flood once and for all. He also recalled that a lot of good men died on the Ark, including Sergeant-Major Avery Johnson, someone whom Chief considered a close friend. A lot of good men died in a lot of places for the last twenty-seven years in this war. He had some pride though. The war has ended, and Humanity was ultimately the victor. "It's finished." the Chief agreed.

He arrived in the cryo chamber and floated up to an AI terminal. He took out Cortina's chip and plugged her into the terminal, allowing her holographic image to appear. The two looked at one another and exchanged smiles. Somehow, Cortana just knew when Chief was smiling, even though it was impossible to really tell. He floated over to the weapons rack and shelved his rifle properly.

"I'll drop a beacon." Cortana said. "But it'll be a while before anyone finds us. Years even." Chief paused, then a nod to show acknowledgement. He climbed into the cryo-pod and settled in.

"I'll miss you." Cortana added as the door to the pod began to close.

"Wake me. When you need me." Chief replied.

With that chief climbed into his cryo-pod. The cold embrace that he was all to familiar with slowly taking him over. He wondered what was going to happen to him now since he was the last of his kind. Then a thought entered his head he would be awakened at humanities darke… The chief did not finish his though before he fell into a deep cryo sleep.

Cortana looked at the chief and wondered what she was goanna do. Someone needed to stay here and monitor the ship and progress waking the chief if they came under attack but she could only do it for so long. Then an idea popped into her head. She would create copies of her self in a version of a dumb AI that could awaken her from her sleep allowing her to awaken the chief. Cortana quickly went about this. Every so often though she would have to awaken and make a new one. Therefore, she had the Dumb Ai awaken her every 6 years.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheppard just left the citadel after a resupply run for necessities food water magazines for the _male _crewmembers. God how did he let joker convince him of giving him an allowance of alliance credits to spend on it. Oh yea now he remembered. It went something like…

"Hey commander you know what would make the crew really ecstatic." Joker had said.

"What"

"Some Adult magazines."

"No"

"But, sir why would you deny a cripple one of the only things he has ever asked you for?"

"God-dam it I was wondering when you were going to play the cripple card. Alright ill give you a SMALL allowance to buy magazines next time were at port."

"Thanks commander."

Sheppard opened a private channel over the radio to joker, "Joker you may NEVER play that cripple card again. Also these things better be worth it!"

"Don't worry commander they will be" Joker responded and then with an after thought joker added, "Admiral Hacket wanted to talk to you. Something seemed to be bothering him."

"Roger heading down to the conference room."

Sheppard headed down to the conference room and step onto the platform.

"Sir Commander Sheppard reporting as requested sir." Sheppard sounded off. He always heated doing that. He would rather sit on a couch and talk to the Admiral but SOP is SOP.

"Sheppard good to see you a few things I wanted to talk about. One doesn't EVER use alliance funds to buy adult magazines for joker again."

Sheppard new this was coming. However he was wondering how he knew it was joker who got him to get those. "Sir how did you know joker convinced me to get those?"

"He does this to every and I mean every Commander of any ship he is on. Seems to be one of his jokes he plays because no magazine has ever been found. We think he just throws them out the airlock to be honest not sure though"

Sheppard knew he was goanna have to talk to joker about this.

"What's the next thing sir?" Sheppard asked hoping it was another mission.

"We got a mission for you. There is a ship that has been found near a planet that looks like it a pirate base. No other explanation for this thing to be as big as it is. We want you to head over and investigate it and if it is a pirate base to take it out. Coordinates have already been sent to joker. Now get going commander."

"Roger that sir" Sheppard replied giving another salute. Then doing a about-face and heading out to go have to talk with joker about the Adult Magazine joke.

Joker heard the commander coming what he did not expect was that the commander had already figured out about his plan to space the magazines. This went on for about a hour with Joker defending himself in jokes as always. Before Sheppard had asked how far out they were and he had told him two hours.

Sheppard was getting his ground team ready. They would be using two boarding parties this time as they had a lot of ground to cover. Liara would be leading the other team.

Joker came on over the radio "Alright commander we are in position get going and dont let the door hit you in the arse."

"Roger that joker" Sheppard responded with a small grin. Turning to the teams, he decided to give a speech.

"Alright guys we don't know what is in there. We do not know who they are and what they are made up of but what we do know is this. They are in Alliance Space. They have responded to our hails. So I know I can not force anyone to go but if you will go please step forward" Sheppard gave a brief pause as both teams took a step forward at the same time "Now let's go show these guys what it means to be Alliance Military Huahhhh?"

"Huahhhh!" they responded. With that, they got out of the ship and went about there assigned tasks.

Sheppard and his team had already cleared to levels when joker cam on the radio.

"Normandy to Sheppard come in over."

"This is Sheppard. Over"

"EDI just picked up massive boost in electronics in the rear part of that ship recommend you take a looker. Over."

"Roger moving in. Over."

"Normandy out."

Sheppard let out a sigh. How he hate _0g _missions remind him of the time he ran out of air. With a shudder, he opened up a com. to his team. "Alright guys we need to head to the rear of the ship EDI just picked up a heavy surge in that area. Be prepared its likely pirates."

"Roger" Sheppard heard Tali and Williams replied.

With that, the team slowly made their way though the ship to the area where the electrical surge was detected. Searching room by room in case any pirates were on the ship. That was the whole reason they were hear. They saw a destroyed ship 20 times the size of the Normandy and suspected it to be a pirate base. So far, though they found no evidence to support this. However, Sheppard was not taking any chances.

Then as the team entered another room, something spoke to them.

"Well now took you guys long enough to find us. Now?

Causing Sheppard to just look on in disbelief.

"What never seen a lady before?"

Cortana could not believe her eyes. They were found and rather than the humans trying to contact her via radio, they just stormed aboard as if they never saw this ship before.

"What are you?" a female voice asked her. Cortana turned to look at the female that tried to talk to her. She had a head dress on that was quite decretive.

"I am **Cortana**, UNSC Artificial Intelligence Serial Number CTN 0452-9 and yo…"

With that girl let out a roar and started shooting at the construct that housed the Cortana. Figuring out that she was an enemy Cortana decided to wake up chief.

Sheppard tried to calm Tali down after she had emptied her shotgun into the object. However, no matter what he said Tali just kept rambling on about how she hated the Geth. Something wasn't right? What was this UNSC and what right did they have to make AI's? Then a noise caught his attention. A pod that they hadn't noticed was opening. Cautiously they approached it guns raised ready for anything. However, what they found was a shock they did not expect. Inside was a suit of green armor 7 feet tall, with a gold visor. Sheppard put his gun down and walked up to it to touch it however before he could even take a step forward its hand shot out and grabbed his arm twisting it around and disarming him in one fluid motion. This caused Tali and Williams to raise their guns and point it at the thing in question.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chief awoke with a start however he before he moved he heard Cortana's voice.

"Chief we have a problem. It seems that hostiles have come across us recommend you take them down with nonmetal force as we can use them to contact the UNSC." Chief gave a brief blink of acknowledgement on his HUD and waited for one of them to get close. If he played possum, he could take one captive and use them to create a negotiation standpoint. However, he was hoping that he could just kill them as well. "Ehh either way would work" chief thought to himself. Then he saw one of the individuals with what looked to be an officer patch called N-& on reach his hand out to touch his suit. With a quick fluid motion chief grabbed it and disarmed him. Pinning his arm behind his back breaking it in quite a few places. He saw the other two people raise there guns but not firing. For fear of hitting their own. "Well better now then never." chief thought to himself

"I am Spartan S-117 of the UNSC. Stand down now or I will break your commander's neck." With that, John moved his arm to the person's neck and grabbed on getting ready to break it. However, much to his disappointment, the other two lowered their weapons.

"Now your goanna answer a few questions and depending on your answer I might just let you walk away. First question who are you?"

Williams was the one to speak up. "I am Chief Gunnery Williams. This here is Tali'vas naar Normandy. And you?"

"I am the one asking questions here or did you forget?" John muttered tightening his grip on his prey's neck top make his point before releasing the extra tension. "Now does your ship have slip space?"

"What's that?"

"Don't play mind games with me. Trust me you do…"

"Chief, they are not lying I just scanned their ship that is flying around us. Wasn't to hard to find given the fact that it absorbed radar but hey all in a days work right?" Cortana butted in.

"Okay never mind. Now do you have the capability to head back to UNSC territory?"

"What's the UNSC?"

"United Nations Space Command"

"We have no known idea what that is. Maybe if you let go of our commander Sheppard we can bring you to alliance headquarters and they can help you." Williams suggested.

Chief looked at her weird now it was him that didn't know what something mentioned was. "What is the Alliance?"

Ashley was completely dumbstruck. First he asked about where something he called the UNSC and slip space. However, considering that her communications were for some reason were not working she decided to answer. "the Alliance is a respective military and political voice of the human race."

With that chief let his prey go.

**Well hope I didn't do anything to controversial by bringing KAT back to life in all. I just thought hey sexy looking female Spartan with robot arm. Hell yes I want her in my story. Please bare with me for I still have yet to introduce my OC's. Still working on each one. I plan on updating weekly or bi weekly at the latest. ASLO I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM THE RIGHTS TO MASSEFFECT OR HALO. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR REPSCTIVE OWNERS I WILL ONLY CLAIM OWNERSHIP TO OC'S.**


	2. Finding CASTLE base

**All right, here is chapter two. I know its early but I am on break from school so be happy. Once again I sorry about spelling in the last chapter. I strive to make each chapter perfect but I know I am not the best when it comes to writing so constructive criticism is more than welcome. In addition, I realize that Master Chief never had a crush on someone from the books. However, this is fan fiction and I believe one of the driving forces behind anyone willing to go into the jaws of hell is love. Well now, here we go chapter 2.**

After exiting the medical center to get his bones flashed healed. Sheppard decided to head down to the conference room.

"Sir" Ashley said giving a salute as Sheppard walked in.

"How's our guest?" Sheppard asked. For some reason ever since they told him what the Alliance is, he had become silent. He even let Sheppard out of his death like vice grip that held him. After that, they brought him on board to the Conference room. Ever since then he has just stood there looking into space. Sheppard decided that it would probably be best if he went in to talk to this person with out any weapons. Therefore, he took a deep breath and walked in. "Hello I am Commander Sheppard and you are…"

The Jolly Green Giant, as the crew had called him, simply turned around and responded

"Master Chief Piety Officer Spartan 117." John said figuring giving him that much would not do any harm. After all if what he said was true than there was no longer a UNSC and he was left in this strange place by himself. Something he did not relish.

"That's a mouth full." Sheppard said with a slight chuckle, "Don't have a first name or nick name we could call you"

"Chief" John responded not wanting to give away his true name.

"Alrightie Chief mind telling me what you were doing in that pod."

John then recounted his story taking out the halo and the covenant leaving the flood out though. Even if the UNSC were no longer in existents he would not give away classified information.

When he finished Sheppard just replied, "Do you have any proof because I am finding this all hard to believe."

"Yes sir I do. Would you happen to have a projector I could use?"

With that, Sheppard went and got out the Normandy's projector. Plugging it in he motioned for the chief to plug in what ever he was, goanna plug in.

After fiddling around with the adapter Chief finally got the recording unit on his helmet to plug into the projector.

What Sheppard saw next was a shock to say the least. Everything Chief had told him. The Covenant, their genocidal war against humanity, Fall of Reach, and his last battle against them. However, Sheppard wondered what exactly happened to these Covenant races. Surely, they would still be around today. Therefore, he decided to ask him. "So what happened to these Covenant?"

John was shocked for he had never heard of a human that did not know what the Covenant was. So he replied honestly "There not around any more?"

"As far as I know they have never existed"

John felt a swell of pride the UNSC may not be around but at least the Covenant was dead too. However, something struck him as odd ever since he entered the ship. All their technology seemed old when he thought of it. Therefore, he decided to ask. "Sir if you don't mind me asking what year is it?"

Sheppard looked at him and said calmly "2186 why?"

Master chief just faced palmed his hand. Not the answer he was looking for. "Sir I was hoping it would be latter than 2556"

"What!" Sheppard shouted out in surprise. "Chief how long were you in that pod for?"

"Honestly sir I have no idea."

"Commander we have a problem." Joker said over the ships comm. system.

"On my way joker" turning to the Chief, "Well for now your welcome to stay on my ship just go talk to Williams about getting a room."

"Yes sir."

With that Sheppard left the room and walked up to the CIC leaving Chief behind.

After turning off his speaker, system Chief started talking to Cortana. "So what do you make of this?"

"Well even though they tried to kill me but I think we should help them. If what they say is true and there is no more UNSC then we should still protect humanity. After all, we did take an oath. However, if that one girl points a gun at me please don't hesitate to take her down I don't like being shot at unlike you."

Chief just grinned at the last part. She was not going to let him live down the time he charged four plasma cannons with just a pair of SMG's. She thought for sure he was goanna die that time or so she told him. "Alright. What do you make of the year though?" chief asked wondering what she thought because he was completely confused.

"Well I honestly don't know. There is a thousand possibilities that I am running though right now. The most likely is that we stayed in that pod for so long that humanity went extinct and re-evolved. I know it sounds stupid but it is the most plausible answer.

"Got it so help new race of humans." John said "Think they might start there own SPARTAN program? I am goanna feel lonely here."

"No idea but lets go offer to help Sheppard. Who knows maybe he might like you. I mean after all you just broke his arm." Cortana added with a chuckle.

John hit the side of his head causing her to shut up. He did not need to be reminded of the incident that just happened less than an hour ago. Chief stood up and went over to the Williams as Sheppard had instructed him to do so. However, instead of checking in he decided to ask which way to the CIC as Sheppard called it.

Ashley just looked up at the green giant that had broken Sheppard's arm. If she were under not orders, she would shot his head off. No one harmed her CO with out her wanting revenge. After all, she was Sheppard's best friend a while back before he died.

When he asked which way to the CIC she just responded with a "Follow me." Then she lead him to the CIC.

Sheppard just got off the phone with Hacket. There was a CERBUS base on a planet that seemed to have a lot of destroyed debris on the surface. Apparently, there was technology likely left over from the Prometheans. This caught the Alliance brass's attention because there might be working ships or weapons that could be added to the Alliance fleets to help retake Earth. When he heard the unmistaken sound of the Chief come up behind him. Turning around he looked up to see the golden Visor that was, as far as he knew, the Chief's face.

"To what do I owe this honor?"

The Chief just looked at Sheppard before answer "Sir I would like to volunteer to help you."

"What makes you think you can do a combat mission?"

Turning around Joker exclaimed with a grin "Well he did just break your arm like it was a twig earlier."

Turning to Joker Sheppard just glared at him causing Joker to turn his chair around. He knew better than to joke when the Commander was in a bad mood.

"Alright ill give it a try. However, you follow my orders to the letter lone wolf shit alright?"

Looking back at Sheppard the chief just grinned and responded with a "Wouldn't dream of it sir."

The trip to the relay and to the planet was a quite one for the Normandy. As John sat down going over his mental checklist as he did before every deployment. Only difference now though was the fact that if it didn't work he would have to either fix it or scrap it completely for the people of this time didn't have the metal to recast his armor. Then Sheppard came on the comm.

"All team members to shuttle bay prep for deployment in 5 minutes."

With that, Master Chief headed down to the shuttle bay with his two favorite weapons that they had found in the armory on the _Forward Unto Dawn_. The Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 Anti-Materiel and the M90 Close Assault Weapon. So far, this combo had served him well. When he entered the Shuttle bay he found everyone gearing up, silent as if making peace with what ever god they worshiped in cased they died and making last second preparations. "Guess it's the same no matters what for soldiers," Chief said to Cortana.

"What? The whole silent before a drop thing."

"Chief good you're here. We wanted your opinion on what we should do once were on the ground." Sheppard exclaimed while handing the chief a data pad with a map of the planet and other relative information.

What the chief saw however shook him to his very core. The planet they were going to was Reach. The place were he was trained, were he spent most of his childhood, where he lost… The chief just shuttered at the last part. He did not want to remember losing her.

Cortana realizing that something was up with John decided to use his speakers and give the plan for him. "Sir" She said mimicking John's voice, "We should infiltrate 2 teams one at EG 4789154791 and EG 6789154791. From there we can move onto the enemy encampment with one team while the other looks for salvage that could be of use."

"My thoughts exactly" Sheppard replied. "Now mount up!"

With that, John snapped back to reality. He had to focus on the mission at hand.

"Chief is something wrong?" Cortana asked.

"No" John replied stubbornly.

"Chief I know you don't want to go back to reach. Since she died when they glassed reach. I know you feel as if you should have protected her."

"That's not what bothers me" After a brief pause "What bothers me is the fact that "I never got to say how I felt towards her."

"I know, I know." Cortana repeated with the voice of a considered friend. She hated to see him like this. He always would tear up whenever someone mentioned her or reach. It was what drove the Chief to start accepting suicide missions even for SPARTAN standards.

"Listen up the teams will be labeled as Alpha and Bravo. Alpha will be in charge of salvage operations. Williams will be in charge of that. While Bravo has enemy encampment duty. Alpha will consist of Williams and the chief."

"Sir, Why only two for this team?" Williams interrupted.

"Because I am goanna need the extra man for my operation. Bravo will consist of Me, Tali, Liara, and Jacob. Any questions?" Sheppard asked. Looking around he found that no one had said a thing. However, he could hear Williams mutter something about babysitting the Jolly Green Giant.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Al's hands were freezing he hated watch at night. Even though he was wearing his armor for some reason, it was never enough. He wished he could be back sleeping in a tent. Then a noise caught his attention. It sounded like someone in the bushes ahead. Picking up his rifle he walked forward slowly scanning his surrounding's. As he walked forward, he felt a cold hand go around his mouth and a sharp pain in his spin. Looking up as the figure lowered his to the ground he saw what appeared to be a demon before he received a stab to the head effectively killing him.

"I thought there wasn't suppose to be anyone over here," Williams muttered. The chief only nodded before dispatching yet another sentry. What ever they were guarding had to be important and if it was important to the Illusive man then it was doubly important that they did not let him get it.

John saw two guards ahead with swords and brought up his sniper rifle. Reading the distance between the two after scanning around in both night vision and thermal he decided that he could take them both out. He could take them both out before they even heard the first bullet. Slowly releasing his breath and slowly down his heartbeat John took the first shot.

Williams could not believe what she just saw. He took out those two Phantoms before they could even twitch. Maybe baby-sitting the Jolly Green Giant was so bad after all. Moving up they came to the Entrance of what CERBERUS was guarding. It looked old. However, one thing stood out on top was the letters UNSC.

"It can't be can it.?" Chief asked Cortana.

"Running deep scan of base. Chief its CASTLE base."

"Scan for life signs."

"Chief there is no way anyone is still ali…"

"Cortana just do it already" chief interrupted.

"Scanning… Seems that power is still being powered to the cryo room. Attempting to open the doors now.'

Turning to Williams, "Believe me now about the UNSC?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sheppard looked at the base camp from his vantage point. He counted at least a platoon of enemy. They probably had more though. Turning on his comm. "Sheppard to ground team come in. over."

"Go ahead Sheppard. Over'

"I count at least a platoon of enemy. They seem the weakest from the south. Let me know when you get in position ill give covering fire. Over."

"Roger that Sheppard. Over"

"Out"

Sheppard watch the ground assault team move slowly around to the side he had indicted. He always loved this part of a mission the calm right before the first shot. He heard a click over the comm. indicating that they were ready. He centered the cross hairs of his Widow on the first guard and fired. As soon as his bullet hit the guard, his ground team opened fire from three different directions causing the guards to go into a mass panic as they tried to find the source of the fire. This only made Sheppard's job easier because the officers were screaming orders and trying to organize their men. Therefore, Sheppard took them out. One by one as they popped their heads up into view. Until there was, only one left so Sheppard center his cross hairs on the person's right leg and blew it off with just a twitch of a finger.

Tali rushed up on the man whom Sheppard had just disabled. "Answer my questions and I will end your suffering now. On the other hand, I can blow your other leg off and leave you here to die. Your choice."

"FRACK YOU!"

"Well now this is goanna be fun." Sheppard said as he came up with a knife, "You know I just finished sharpening this knife. Should make short work of your skin." Sheppard pointed out as he removed the man's helmet. Flashing the knife in front of his eyes.

"NO NO NO! ill talk ill talk. All I know is that there was an ancient artifact here and the Illusive Man wanted it."

"Prothean?"

"No it didn't look like it when I saw it. It looked almost manmade but more advance than anything we have ever seen before. We have been here for weeks and still have not broken the outer doors yet. Only thing we know is that above the doors where the letters UNSC"

Sheppard just pointed his gun at the man's head he had lost too much blood he was goanna die anyways. Therefore, he did the human thing and pulled the trigger. His shot echoed though the forest. He just looked up at his team. They knew it just as he did that the man was goanna die anyways. Still it did not make it easier on any of them seeing a man killed like that.

**XXXXXXXXX**

When chief came up to the pod labeled as **B320**. However, something caught his attention that made chief crack a smile. On her pod was a note Chief's favorite. Chief instinctively knew who had put that there. Only one person would dare to do that. "Jun" chief muttered.

This caught William's Attention who was still taking all of these things in. "What does it mean Chief's Favorite mean?"

"There was a rumor that I liked her the best out of all the SPARTANS III that I ever met."

Looking at the chief then looking at the female in the pod and looking back at the chief "You to seem perfect. Both big tall super soldier killers. I must say though that she does have a better since of style than you green armor."

"Shut up." Chief said before turning off his speakers so that way only Cortana could hear him. "Okay is there anyway we can wake these people?"

"I have found DOT on a stored Hard drive I can activate him and have him wake them all up."

"Do it"

**All right, sorry there was not much fighting in this chapter. However, I promise now that most of the characters have been found thing WILL kick off fast. Expect big battles and a ending the likes of which the world has never seen before. (well at least this is what I hope for.)**


	3. The first fight in a while

**Sorry about delay I was sick for 4 days last week. Alrightie here is chapter three.**

**In response to Blue I do not know if I am, goanna be able to work in the grunt with explosives due simply to as how they got to where they are. **

**Quick overview of what has happened so far.**

**The chief woke up from sleep in cryo. Joined Sheppard and his team. They go after a Cerberus outpost. That is where Williams gets to see first hand how deadly Chief is in combat. They find CASTLE base and Chief finds Kat. Now with out further a due chapter 3.**

John just sat down, next to Williams, with his back against a wall as Cortana and Dot went though the process of waking everyone up from cryo. A grand 20 pods had to be awakened.

"Soooooo, are these buddies of yours?" Williams asked.

John just looked at her with the famous SPARTAN glare.

"What?" Williams said after seeing the look.

John just kept starring. His throat already hurt from the insane amount of talking he had already done.

"Look I am just trying to be friendly here. So are they your friends and should I be worried about them breaking Sheppard's arm when they first meet?" Williams said with a grin.

John let out a slight chuckle at this remembering when he had first encountered them.

"Knew I could get though you!" Williams added with a laugh.

Just as John was about to say something Cortana came on his head set. "John they are waking up now."

"Roger" was all John said before motioning Williams to come with him. He himself always hated this part of cryo. Whenever your first woke up, they did a visual test. He got his stick ready as Nobel 2's pod opened.

Kat opened her eyes. In addition, the first thing she saw was him. "Damn it," She thought in her head. Now she owed him twice for saving her and she hated owing anyone anything even him. She started to get out of her pod before Chief came forward and offered his hand to her.

"Need a hand?"

"No thanks." Kat said as she continued to get out of her Pod. She still felt the cool tingling feeling of just waking up from cryo sleep. "So… How long was I down here?"

"You don't want to know," was all the response she got before they were interrupted by others getting out of there pods. She looked around seeing the rest of Noble Team, well the survivors, stretching their arms and legs. However, movement in back caused her to take the weapon next to her pod as SPARTAN time kicked in. Time slowed down for her as she ran forward and grabbed the woman. Slamming her into the wall with one fluid motion. While leveling her gun at the person's face.

"Who are you? Insurrectionist?" Kat screamed at the person.

"No," The person, who was obviously female from the voice she heard, chocked out.

"Let her go" John said. "She is one of us."

"But…"

"No butts. Now grab the others Cortana is goanna debrief you."

"Yes, Chief." With her gun still pointed at the woman, she had pinned against the wall. "I'll be watching you." With that, she holstered her gun and let the woman go.

Williams hit the ground and laid there as she tried to catch her breath. "Why is it when ever we meet these SPARTANS someone gets hurt?"

She then heard a soft but firm voice ask her "Hey you need help?"

Ashley looked up to see a man in his middle age. Helmet under his left arm. ODST on his shoulder and Rookie on his helmet. She was about to say no then she decided that she better not lick a gift horse in the mouth.

"Yes" She finally said.

The man grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet.

Rookie had seen the whole thing unfold, in truth was about to raise his own gun at the SPARTAN, to get her to stop attacking the Civilian, before The Chief stepped in, and saved the girl. He was happy that she accepted his offer to help her get up.

"So…" he continued. "What's your name beautiful?"

Beautiful did he just call her beautiful? No, she was not hearing him right. However, he must have said it. Ashley looked him over and decided she might as well get to know him better.

"Ashley Williams Lt. Commander Alliance Military. Although everyone including my Commander still calls me Gunnery Sergeant. It is what I was when they met me and the name stoke. You?

"Name is Ryan but everyone just calls me Rookie."

Before they could get any, further they were interrupted by Noble 6 saying something about two love birds need to get going to the Conference room so they could get debriefed. So they headed over.

"Alright welcome back everyone." Cortana said. "Here is the run down. Y'all were stuck in cryo for so long that the human species as we knew it has gone extinct and revolved."

"That's B.S.," an ODST said.

"Buck shut up.," said an ONI woman to his right.

"What you expect me to believe that the universe just started over? There has to be a better answer than that."

"Well if you got a better answer lets hear it mister." Cortana said defensively. "Because as far as I know I can tell that's what happened you got a better idea shoot it." Cortana gave a brief pause before continuing. "Okay now that THAT is dealt with back to the debriefing. The Chief and I have only been awake for a few days right now. Everything is radically different. For instance humanity is allies with not one but multiple alien races."

"I agree with this. From what you have told us this is very plausible" Dr. Halsey

"Also don't go shooting anything that is not human. They also seem to have a deep mistrust of AI's. Something to do with the Quariansand the Geth they created."

This brought a big response as the group erupted into argument. About what they should do with that matter. No one wanted to get ride of their AI. Finally, after a while of talking they concluded that they would just not tell anyone they had them.

Williams was sitting in the back watching the debrief go on. One thing caught her eye though. Rookie was a sleep. That made her burst out laughing. "Well I guess no matters what year you're from, people sleep though debriefings." Williams thought in her head.

"Now back to where we were. We gentlemen and ladies are faced with quite a problem. We have no way of getting back to our year and humanity needs help now. We have two choices take the fight humanities battles or we can hide. It needs to be unanimous. . We can't have half hiding half fighting an so on."

When the vote was counted, it was all in favor of helping humanity. No matters what the year is they all took a oath to do whatever it took to protect humanity.

"Now I will let LT. Commander Williams brief you on the new enemy we are facing.

Williams was shocked by this. She did not have anywhere near the correct amount of data on her to properly brief what was obviously the UNSC greatest heroes of their SpecOps. Division. Therefore, she decided to say the truth.

"Look I don't have enough info on me to do a proper briefing but when we get back to the NORMANDY," Giving a brief pause to empathize the word, "I promise ill brief you in the war room."

This grabbed everyone's attention especially the Chief's. He had fully expected her to just get up and wing it. This on the other hand impressed him greatly. She was honest and knew that they needed a proper briefing.

"Alright Cortana contact the Normandy tell them we need a priority pick up. Tell them the UNSC finest are here."

"Roger that telling NORMANDY, UNSC finest are here."

As the group walked out of the base, they stop by the Armory and picked up their favorite weapons. Once that was taken care of, they headed out the door.

"ETA 5 minutes." shouted Kai Ling over the comm. everyone around him started making last minute preparations. Some were kissing pictures of their families others were praying. The unit he was with was one of CERBERUS's best they had. They even had gone against Asrai Commandos and beat them not once but twice. There were no troops better trained than these.

"1 minute," the pilot said over the comm.

"The unit repeated their motto.

"Though we are few. We gladly give so mankind will live!"

With that, the men and women of their CERBERUS team Demons jumped out the side of the shuttle inserting the old fashion way via parachute.

Chief knew something was wrong the minute they step out the door of CASTLE base. His feeling was concreted when he saw parachutes coming down.

"Spread out!" he barked.

The squad spread out and started opening fire onto the CERBERUS team. However, they quickly realized that these were not your normal goon squad. They moved with military tactics and precession of the best Turian soldier if not better.

"Noble 6 get back into cover now!" Chief yelled as Noble 6 rushed out shotgun a blazing.

"Go to hell chief let me show you how a REAL hyper-lethal does it."

This got to the chief. There was only one person whom had achieved hyper lethal besides himself and that person just happened to be in this fight.

"Chief I know what your thinking its crazy. But frankly I like crazy so lets go show that III how the II do it!"

Chief just nodded his head before activating his over shield and pulling out his trusty shotgun. Sprinting after Six, he began to leave a trail of death in his wake. The first man to get in his way received a quick blast to the head completely removing it before chief turned and fired at another while removing his knife and throwing it into the eye of another.

Six had seen the chief rush up and redoubled her efforts. She shot one gun in the gut of a man and turned him around in time for his buddies to finish him off. With a kick, she sent him flying into his buddies as she drew her pistol and quickly put three shots into each of them. When she saw chief take out his knife she became mad. She could not let the Chief out do her. Therefore, she took out her knife and pistol to begin CQB. She fired at one gun as she disemboweled another directly behind her. When her pistol ran out, she turned it around and began to use it as a club. Bashing in the enemies helmets as their brains spilt out threw their ears.

Williams could not believe the sight she saw before her. Bodies were spurred about like rag dolls. Some were holding their guts in front of them crying for their moms. While others just laid there in the mud blood and grim drowning in their own blood. It looked like a picture of World War 1 failed assault on a trench.

Then she felt a cold armored Gauntlet form around her mouth a sharp pain in her spine. Before she could call for help, she was out cold.

Rookie saw Williams get taken and dragged into the woods. He rushed forward gun at the ready. No ODST would ever willingly let a fellow soldier get taken. He moved the speed and stealth that is credited to his unit.

He saw signs of them passing as he moved forward. A broken branch here, crunched leaves there, and some hair there.

At the end of the battle, The Chief was just starring down noble six as Cortana finished the kill count for both SPARTANs. It was 15 to 15. A tie. She was not looking forward to telling them this.

"Hurry up already what is the score?" Six asked impatiently.

"It is tide up."

Six just looked at the chief and just shook her head. She hated how she could never out perform the chief.

"Chief, The ODST named Rookie has taken off in pursuit of a unknown contact that has… Chief get moving now they got Williams!" Cortana screamed at him

Chief took off running as hard as he humanly could. Leaving everyone behind in the wake wondering why the chief was running. Six took off after. Figuring the chief was onto something and he might need help. As much as she wanted to out perform The Chief, she would never let that affect her duty.

Rookie moved though the Bushes that surrounded the opening the enemy had stopped in. He looked over his enemy and saw that he had two swords. He could not help but think to him self how easy this should be. Figuring that he still had the element of surprise he quickly shouldered his Silenced SMG and let off a quick shot to this persons head. However, The person just ducked his head and the bullets missed.

"What thought I couldn't hear you moving in those bushes? Ill admit you are good but I am better. Now time for you to die!" With that, the person drew his swords and charge at him.

Reacting quickly Rookie drop his SMG and took out his knife. Holding it in a Reverse Grip, he adopted the Pakal Knife Fighting style. Charging forward he met the enemy head but before he got the enemy, he pulled out another knife and brought it up. When they met Rookie quickly closed the gap getting close. Keeping his body inches away from his opponents throwing knees and elbows at vital spots. He slung his knife and slashed the man's torso.

Kai Ling was impressed who ever this was not a amateur when it came to hand-to-hand. He respected that. For not many people knew the way of the blade anymore. Then he felt a cut on his chest. He immodestly jumped to the side. Knowing that to jump back would only cause more injury with that fighting stance his opponent used. He then started giving a series of rapid slashes and vertical cuts. Quickly one after another.

Rookie was starting to back up under the ferocity of the enemy's attack. He slowly started stepping back-wards blocking, though barley, every attack. He was looking for a opening in the enemy's defenses that would kill him if he took it. Then he saw it. He quickly brought one of his knifes up and blocked a downward slice while at the same time bringing the other up and impaling the man's hand. This caused the man to drop his sword. Now it was Rookies turn to go on the offensive.

He fainted with a upward slash before quickly turning it into a horizontal

slash across the man's stomach. Causing a massive gash to form. However, before he could finish with a _coup de gras _the man jumped back and fled. Turning around he saw the Chief enter the clearing.

"So that's why he ran," Rookie thought to him self. Before running over to Williams. Picking her up he noticed her back was bleeding. Although it did not look serious, he knew they better treat it. Taking out some BIOFOAM he quickly applied it to the wound and looked at the chief.

Chief had just got to the fight when the man had run away. Now he was looking down at the ODST known as Rookie holding Williams. Deciding that Joker should be here by now he opened up a comm. and asked for a pick up.

**Alright That's chapter three for you. Now I have just about introduced most of the man character's we are goanna see the story really take off. However, this will not be following the exact missions from ME3 rather it is going to show what I believe would really happen when preparing for a massive strike against the reapers at Earth. Which means, there is goanna be planning movements, scouting, faints, and all the good military stuff? Also in this universe I may have a another Keyes and Cole type person. What your guy's opinion. **


	4. proving themselfs

Williams had decided to head down to the hangar to say thank you to Rookie for saving her. From what she had been told he engaged the person who had swords, with nothing more than 2 combat knives. When she had heard this first thought that came to her mind was, "Holy shit he must be a complete badass."

After getting clearance from Dr. Chakwas she went to Shepard who told her, "I put them in the hangar. The briefing is in a few hours."

That was all she needed to hear. So now here she was entering the hangar. What she saw though took her by complete surprise. Instead of relaxing and resting, like Shepard had asked them to do, they were training. Not only that, they were training hand to hand in full combat armor with actual knives! All the while they were singing a song in a language that she didn't understand.

Then she heard a voice behind her. Turning around she saw one of the ODSTs named Buck. Struggling to open her mouth, she asked, "what… What… are they doing?"

"Well your Commander said to rest and relax so here they are. Resting and relaxing." Buck responded with a grin.

"That's not resting!"

"Actually where we come from this is resting. You see ODSTs are the best of the best of the Marine Corp. No one is better than us save the SPARTANS."

"Doesn't mean you have to train every waking moment." Williams countered.

"Actually it does. We train after every deployment to work on the things we screwed up on."

"How did they screw up on knife fighting? Didn't Rookie hold the guy off with the swords?"

"To answer your questions yes he did hold him off. Now for the first question. Did he kill his enemy? Don't answer, I know you know it. So since he wasn't able to kill his enemy he screwed up. ODSTs kill their enemy and do it in perfection."

"Wow" was all Williams could say. She had never heard of anyone, but the Turians, who trained this much. Then she decided to ask a different question. "What is it they are singing?"

"Oh that, is kind of our regiment's unofficial song. It goes…

Gafflwn Dihenydd

O'r fuddugol yn wiriol sydd,

Ni fydd neb yn ein drechu,

Falch ydy ni I drochu,

Traed o flaen I'r Annwn,

mewn y gwybodaeth

fe godwn ni."

"What does that mean?"

"It is Gaelic and it means

We cheat death From his rightful victoryNo one can overcome usWe are glad to plungeFeet first into HellIn the knowledge we will rise."

Ashley was completely dumbfounded by this. She had not expected to see any of this. She came down here hoping to be able to give Rookie a thank you. However, realizing that Rookie was out there training she decided that she would train against him.

Turning to Buck she stated, "I want to fight against Rookie,"

Buck was a little taken back by this. "This woman honestly thought she could go toe-to-toe with an ODST?" he thought to himself. Oh well might as well let her try. "Alright but don't hold back and you're liable to get yourself hurt Lt. Commander." He said with great emphasis on her rank "You can start after they finish this drill."

Chief had been at the firing range since they first got back from the trip. He was trying out the new weapons they had recently acquired.. However when he got down there it seemed that both Noble Six, Jun, and Kat had the same idea. So after giving salutes they preceded to take up their firing spots. After selecting the level of difficulty to the highest they began.

It was had only been 5 minutes and the Chief and Six were clearly taking the lead early on. This caused the crew of the NORMANDY to watch in awe as the two giants were doing better than their own Commander. A few engineers decided to make a quick credit and starting placing bets between the two people. 10 minutes into the match though the crowed had swelled to everyone who was off duty and a few who wouldn't be missed, who had gathered together as the wagers grew higher.

That was until Garrus showed up. Not wanting to be out done by these newcomers he stepped up to the firing range and lifted his new rifle he had just built. It had the ability to switch targets by sending an electrical pulse though his nerves allowing for a much faster aiming time. However, 2 minutes into it and he cursed and walked away, muttering something about "Jolly Green Giants can go to hell."

This caused the assembled crew to burst out laughing. They all knew how much he prided himself on his marksmanship.

Dr. Halsey thanked Liara for getting her some Coffee. Then, getting down to it, the Asari started the conversation "So what is it you do?"

"Well I am an archeologist by trade, but I am now the Shadow Broker."

"Shadow Broker?"

"It's a position in which I know everything that happens in the galaxy. I have a vast network of spies. I even know of fleet movements before the ones getting those orders do."

"Just like ONI… fracken spooks." Halsey muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing.."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are the SPARTANS? Are they even human?"

"I can't say much but I can say this…" After a brief pause Halsey carried on "They are human but are genetically enhanced and they are the sword and shield of the human race. They fight the battles we never could."

"What do you mean?"

"You see this ship? Any one of them could kill everyone on board 4 times over with nothing but their fists as a weapon… In less than thirty minutes."

With that Liara's mouth just dropped wide open.

Shepard had just gotten off the line with Admiral Hackett informing him the developments. Needless to say the admiral was surprised and skeptical. He didn't quite believe Shepard of their combat performance. However, when he sent over the video cam footage from Ashley's helmet Hackett actually let a smile come to his face.

He had said something along the lines of "So the old legends are true then."

When Shepard had asked him what he meant, he just brushed it off saying "No need to worry yourself over old tales, just get the job done. Hackett out."

This puzzled Sheppard as he walked towards the war room's comm. to send Traynor a message to have the guests report up here. He had many questions to ask them. The first question though was going to be about the armor that the Chief wore and how he can get one himself.

Sweat was pouring down Ashley's face. She had never experienced a training exercise this intense in her life.

When Rookie found out she wanted to spar with him he just shook his head and said, "I'll only use my left hand."

Williams had taken that as an insult but now she was in awe. If this was his left hand she didn't want to see his right. For every move that she made he had a counter. Every time she tried to counter his move he would change it in mid stroke and cause her to miss. She felt herself wishing for biotics. If she had those she would have handed him his ass.

Rookie saw that Williams was distracted and decided to end this now. He switched the knife to his dominant right hand and in a quick series of moves disarmed Williams. However, he didn't stop there. He kicked her legs out from underneath her and fell on top of her, mounting her. When he got there he just put the knife against her throat.

However, a voice came on the intercom system. "All personnel report to the war room for briefing."

Williams didn't even have time to blink before she was on the ground. When she felt the cold blade of the knife against her throat she knew it was over. However, before she could say "You win", the meeting was finally called.

Shepard waited for everyone to finally arrive before deciding to start his briefing.

"Well now guys I have good news and bad news." Shepard said when the last people had finally shown up. "Ill start with the bad news. The bad news is that you guys could not have come at a worse time. However, the good news is that the alliance has decided to instate each of you with your old rank and create a special operations unit. Under my command." Shepard made a huge empathize on the my command part.

Raising her hand Dr. Halsey asked "what about me? I am a scientist not a soldier. Surly I could be better use in a lab with more resources at my disposal."

Shepard knew this was goanna happen. In fact he counted on it. "well depends are you willing to give us your technology?"

Halsey just looked at Shepard as if to try and scare him. However, after what Sheppard had seen nothing fazed him.

"Fine ill give you technology, but no one else may have it. No trading it with the Asrai and anyone."

"You'll have to talk to Hacket about that." Shepard responded. "now on to more important business."

Shepard started at the beginning. He explained about Saren and the Geth. Then moved on to the collectors and finally the battle of Earth herself. Hen he mentioned that Earth was under attack he could swear he could cut the tension built up with a knife. When he finished he just simply asked if their were any questions? Of which no one had any. So he told them they were dismissed.

Halsey did not forget what Shepard had told her and stuck around after the briefing. Waiting till everyone else had left she approached the Commander.

"Commander I do believe you said I could talk to Admiral Hacket."

Looking up from the consolehe was at Sheppard just nodded before saying "Come with me." He lead her into a small room in the back and send a call to Admiral Hacket. After about 5 minutes he picked up.

"Shepard, what is it?"

"I have a Dr. Halsey who wants to talk to you. Says she could give us technology that could help stop the Reapers."

"Good we need all the help we can get. Because the Reapers they…"

Shepard knew what was coming though he had prayed it had never come to this.

"They took out the crucible. All hands were lost."

Sheppard just starred at the ground at this news. This just went from being almost impossible to dam well impossible.

"What's this crucible?"

"It was a device left by the Protheans. We hoped it could help us stop the Reapers." Sheppard responded.

"Well Admiral I have a solution to your problem. How would you like your very own army of SPARTANS?"

Shepard was dumb struck. Did she just say their own Army of SPARTANS? No she couldn't have. Then the Dr. spoke up again

"All I need is a blank check and the best personal you have in the following areas. A. Biology.

B. computer annalist

C. Armor and weapons building and devolvement. You get me these things and I will produce you weapons that make the Crucible look like a Childs toy."

Now Hacket was taken back. There was no way she could make a weapon capable of stopping Reaper. So he decided to ask. "how are you going to give use the ability to stop the Reapers. The use of mass effect Technology can not produce greater results than we have as of right now."

"Admiral sir, were I come from we don't use mass effect."

"Alright you got your check. They can drop you off on a space station. Ill forward the Location later. As of right now I got a new mission for you."

Chief laid down on the bed in his quarters. At first he had been skeptical of the bed being able to support his half ton body weight but Williams had been very sure of her self.

Infact she had said, " If it can hold two Krogan sit it can hold you."

And she had been right. It had been a long time since he slept in a bed. Though be it a military bed still it felt like laying on a cloud. He looked around and saw the other SPARTANS doing the same thing. Kat was laying in her bed. So was Jun.

Six on the other hand was taking off her armor and muttering something along the lines " Thank you god, a bed." over and over again. Then the SPARTANS did something they had not done since waking from Cryo. They slept.

As Ashley was looking over the Galaxy at war map she noticed something lying in the corner of the room. Approaching it she saw that it was Rookie. She could help but smile. So this is why he didn't say anything during the meeting. He was asleep. Kicking hiss foot hard but not hard enough to hurt he awoke.

Rookie had just been awoken from a most beautiful dream ever. He was killing elites left right and center all the while they just sat there waiting for him. Then this person came and woke him up.

If it had been anyone else he would have told them to go "Frak them self's." However, considering who it was he decided to just grunt.

"Hey want to go grab some grub. It isn't the best but its food."

Six just nodded his head and motioned for her to lead the way.

Sheppard had just finished making the two squads for the grey's Academy. One squad would be lead by Williams and would consist of Chief, Noble 2, and of course Williams herself. The 2nd squad would consistence of himself noble six and Jun. He wanted to see first hand how good these other SPARTANS were.

After forwarding it to the yeoman he decided to grab some sleep.

Chief woke up after exactly 6 hours of sleep so did all the other SPARTANS. Even though they weren't in training anymore, as with all SPARTANS, once they got out they never adjusted their sleep.

They all started to put their armor on. When chief got his helmet on though Cortana came on the line. "Chief just got orders. You and the other SPARTANS are to report to the hangar for a mission."

The chief just nodded before explaining it to his fellow SPARTANS who just grunted.

Sheppard was expecting to be the first one down there. However, what he saw shocked his eyes. In front of him stood all 4 SPARTANS ready to go. This caused him to chuckle. He would have to get up even earlier to beat the SPARTANS down here next time. However, when he heard a noise behind him he turned around to see Williams behind him ready to go. This caused him to realize what time it was. He was over a hour late to the briefing!

Chief just chuckled under his helmet. He knew that look. It was the look that said "Oh crap I'm late." However before he could say anything Sheppard began.

"Ok we are going to a place called Grays' Academy. It is a school for biotics. It has come under the attack of CERBERUS and we are to go in and kick CERBERUS's ass and save the kids." When Sheppard looked around he saw the expression in the SPARTANS body language. He could tell they wanted to go kick CERBERUS's ass for attacking Civilians.

"Alright if there are no questions mount up!"

The group mounted up and the shuttle took off.

"Run! Ill hold them off." Frank held as he erected a biotic shield around him self and the passage. Determined to give his friends time to get to safety. When he was sure his friends were gone he lowered the shield and sent biotic blasts at the CERBERUS troops that were trying to take him captive. Sending them diving for cover. As he did himself.

"Give up kid there is 5 of us only 1 of you!."

"GO FRAK YOUR SELF!" Frank responded. Standing up to send another blast at the person who had spoke to him. However, before he could duck again he felt a sharp pain in his back and stomach. Looking down he saw a sword sticking though his gut. Before he couldn't even scream though another went though his head. Effectively ending his life.

Kai ling wiped the blood off of his blades before resheathing them. Motioning for the soldiers to follow him. He took off to where the other kids had headed. However, he let out a laugh. For this was too easy. The illusive man should not have wasted his time on this. Then when he rounded the corner, he saw the thing that had haunted his nightmares since his last mission.

"OPEN FIRE!" Sheppard yelled as soon as he saw Kai Ling round the corner. Effectively gunning down everyone in sight. However, Kai ling stood back up and charged in.

Six had seen the man charge in. Raising her own knife, he met him head on. Choosing to adopt a reverse ice pick stance with her knife. She blocked the downward slash that the man sent towards her. While at the same time delivered a kick into his chest sending him flying backwards. With in seconds though she was on him giving out a series of slashes and stabs faster than the human eye could follow.

When Kai ling hit the wall and saw the thing running at him almost wet his pants. Something her had never done before. However, before he could even raise his own weapons she was on him. Cutting him in multiple places and cutting tendons in his shoulder and legs effectively leaving him immobile. Looking up he felt a hard cold metallic object hitting him in the head knocking him out cold.

Shepard just whistled at Six impressed by her ability to take KAI Ling on in hand to hand. Not many people could do that. Let alone make it a one sided victory.

"WOW." was all he was able to say.

Then Jun leaned over and said, "Yea she's that good. However, I still saved her ass back on reach."

Turning around six retorted "Yea after I had already taken out a brigaded of enemy troops."

"Alright you too lets get moving we got to meet Williams half way though the station. And I for one want to be waiting for them!"

"What about him?" six asked as she motioned to the now immobile body.

"Ill have Joker come by and pick him up."

Joker lifted the craft off as soon as he had picked up the package. Returning to a safe distance, he decided to talk to EDI again.

"So EDI want to go for a drink next time were at the Citadel?"

EDI would have rolled her eyes if she could. However, being in a robot kept one from doing that so she answered. "Of course joker, just like we do EVRYTIME!"

"Whoa there. My feelings don't get hurt as easily as my bones."

EDI just laughed at this. It was one of the many things that she loved about Joker. Then she saw blimps appeared on the radar. They were 100 meters out. How did they get that close? Could they have had stealth technology?

"Joker we are getting ready to get boarded sound general quarters!" she yelled.

Joker did not even ask and pressed the alarm.

Rookie was sleeping when he heard the alarm go off. Quickly rising to his feet he grabbed his SMG he always carried with him. When he looked around, he saw the other ODST's all looking at buck for orders. When he began to speak.

"Alright we don't know much. What we do know is they have picked the wrong ship to raid. Because all they are goanna find here is their own death," Buck said.

Everyone responded with "ODST or hoo-rahhh!"

They all went to the elevator and headed up to the CIC. They would protect the CIC at all cost.

Joker readied himself in his seat with his pistol. He wouldn't go down with out a fight. The crew had all grabbed weapons and had them pointed at the door that lead to the entrance of the CIC. When it opened though what stepped out surprised them. The ODST were in their in full combat gear. They moved with out so much as uttering a word taking up defensive position.

Tali got her shotgun and combat drone ready. She was going to defend the engine room at all cost. She had even set explosives in case they took the ship. She kept her gun pointed at the door. Then someone came though it. She almost pulled the trigger before she realized that it was an ODST.

"Hey, hey watch were your pointing that lady," a female voice said. "Names Captain Veronica Dare. I am here to help you hold the engine room. "

Tali just nodded as Dare took up a defensive position. Then the there was a loud hissing sound as the door started to melt away. With in minutes Cerberus started to pore in. However, before she could even pull the trigger for the first time. Dare had already engaged them in hand to hand. Blasting away with her pistol while slicing with her knife. The first man to fall received a bullet to the head causing his brain to splatter all over the wall behind him.

Dare was having the time of her life. These people were amateurs. She could have beaten them with one arm. However, she knew if she got cocky then she would regret it.

Therefore, she sent a series of rapid kicks into her next attack knocking him down. While in one fluid, motion threw her knife into his head.

Tali stood in shock of what was happening. This woman was dealing with all of the attackers by herself. In fact, it had only been 2 minutes and most of them were dead. Then she heard the intercom. Come on line.

"Tali how you holding up?" it was joker. What was he doing? "Joker shouldn't you be protecting the CIC?"

"Yea well about that" joker said "You see we were getting ready to then these ODST show up and take out the enemy attackers. Not only that they fought them back to their ship and took it over." He added.

Tali would have called him a lair. However, after what just happened she decided that there might be truth behind that.

"So what do we do?"

"Well we contact Shepard and ask him when the hell can we get the shit they have."

**Alright here is chapter 4. Sorry about forgetting to put this. My mistake. The updates are going to be about once every week and a half to give me any my beta time to write and fix the story. Now from here on out we are going to be seeing more of a focus on the each character rather than this combining a lot into one. I just wanted to set up some stuff. Also we should see a few changes take place. Making this very much different than the Mass effect main story line. Also DISCLAMIMER I DO NOT OWN (sadly) Mass Effect or Halo.**


	5. New place same enemy

**As I promised, I will be focusing on only a few characters at a time in each chapter while still providing the same depth and quality you people expect from me. **

Halsey had been dropped off on the Space station coded named _Final Hope. _When she had first seen it she began to realize how under developed, these people truly were.

What took her by even more surprise was the fact that when Shepard had told her about this place he had said the words "Our most advanced facility."

Realizing the huge task in front, she had asked John to burrow Cortana for a few months. John had hesitated at first. Not wanting to let go of the one thing he held dear to him. If it had been anyone else he likely would of have given the bird and walked off. However, since Halsey was who she was he had given her up. Knowing that Halsey truly needed her more than him.

"M'am?" her guide asked.

Bringing herself back to reality, she looked at her tour guide of her new workstation and just said, "I think I have had enough for one day. Just show me to my room and I'll be fine."

"Yes M'am."

The tour guide led Halsey to her room. Once she was, their Halsey noticed something strange. Instead of their being the bare necessities in her room, she noticed that there was a fish tank and decorations.

"Well these people show do know how to treat a person." Halsey thought as she waved her hand to dismiss her aid. However, with Halsey being who she was, the real reason she had wanted to go back to her room was that she had wanted to get started selecting her team.

"Cortana, pull up the files for me and transfer them to the Omni-tool."

"Transferring, Transfer complete. I also did a preliminary analyze. I grouped them into five groups. The groups being, in order, Experimental FTL experts, Computer analyzes expert, Human Biology expert, warfare experts of both space and land, and finally xenon biology expert. Which group would you to see first?"

"Computer Analyzes."

"Bringing up list now."

A series of names popped up on her Omni tool. When she saw the how many though she almost laughed. There were 54,000.

"Cortana, reorganize list. Show only people who are leading experts. Then further break it down to people who would be good at taking orders and doing stuff that might be against normal morals."

"Reorganizing, done."

The new list came up on her Omni-tool. Now the numbers were what she liked. This time it was only 20 people. Pulling up a name with a star by it, from what she figured the Alliance heavy recommended this person, she started to read his profile.

…_:::… Classified…:::…_

_Name: Preston Cole_

_Specialization: Warfare Expert_

_This man is currently employed by the Alliance Navy. Has a natural ability to lead. He also seems to have great knowledge about space battles. Though no one knows were he has derived his tactics from. He has lead many successful strikes against the Geth in black ops operation. Although he has been a main pusher in the military community for the devolvement of AI's. Stating that they could be nurtured like a child and be raised to be loyal to mankind if they were treated as equals. _

"Cortana, you don't think?"

"No, there is no way this is the same person."

"Have you ever heard of the old Legend of King Arthur?"

"No, it wasn't considered vital information and thus no need to know it. Why?"

"It is said that whenever, the country of England, faces a threat that will see it destroyed he shall return and lead the charge. Personally I never believed in it but if look in history you will see that a person of extraordinary character and leadership has always surfaced when England has been threaded with extermination. From Napoleon to the German Blitz even to our own Preston Cole."

"You think he is this Arthur?"

"He did something that no one has every done since or before him. This may be the same person."

"It's our only hope if we want to win this war."

"Why? I thought it would have rested with a creation of SPARTANS?"

"That was a gimmick for the Admiral to get him to give me what I wanted. The real way were going to win is by…"

"Excuse me Cortana, Dr. Halsey; I have someone on the comm. for you." DOT stated.

"Dot? Why you here?"

"Figured you could use the extra help. Do not worry I left a fragment with the team. Should be good enough to unlock any of the primitive doors. Anyways as I said. There is someone at the door. You might be interested in meeting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I got into the systems computers I sent an old single used to tell ships of a safe heaven in the early years of the Rain Forest War. I had a hunch. Never going to guess what pinged back."

Did he just say PINGED BACK! Halsey thought to herself. "Well go ahead." Halsey decided on saying.

Cole stood at the holo-display. He could not say that he was surprised at the fact that he was being pulled for some special project. However, what surprised him was when his personal AI, informed him that a UNSC AI had contacted him. Now this was something he had not counted on.

"This is Dr. Halsey." said a woman who had just appeared on the holo display. "Whom am I talking to?"

"Dr. Halsey good to see a familiar face in this universe."

"Identify yourself!"

"Come on Dr. you don't recognize me? I am hurt."

"Service Number?"

"00814-13094-BQ."

"My god…"

"Dr. I would love sit here and talk all day, but is their something you need from me?"

"I have a plan to beat the Reapers but I didn't think it was possible till you called. I had seen your name in the Records of the Alliance, but I never thought you were well… you!"

Now this caught Cole's attention. A plan to beat the Reapers. He had known about her SPARTANS and how much destruction they could cause. However, he knew they were not going to be enough. Not even if every service member was a SAPRTAN could they beat the Reapers.

"Just how do you plan on doing this?"

"Three words Admiral three words… Shiva Antimatter missile."

"That's impossible. Even back in the UNSC we didn't have those and we were more advance than these people."

"That's easy. By combining the mass effect field we can solve the problem of storing Antimatter for extend periods of time and with our knowledge we can create a system capable of producing a couple pounds of Antimatter a day. Which need I remind you would be more powerful than 30 SHIVA class nuclear missiles."

Did she just say 30? He would give his leg for just ONE SHIVA let alone a weapon more powerful than 30. Now she had his undivided attention.

"Now admiral I would like to know what happened to your ship."

Cole decided to start with the beginning of the battle, "When the rest of the Covenant fleet showed up I knew we could not win. Well not at least using conventional tactics. I knew that they could easily be goateed into a trap so I did just that. I lured them into the gas giant and sent nuclear missiles exploding the giant. I attempted a jump but our slip space drive took some damage. For some reason though we ended up here."

"Still haven't answered the question Admiral."

'I'm getting to that. Anyways once we were here, we initiated COLE protocol and eventually went on our way to Earth. When we arrived though we found something amiss. There were no ODP's. Therefore, I sent some scouts to find out. When they returned they brought back story of a government called the Alliance." Cole went on to further explain how they spied on the Alliance then had their AI hack the system to put them all in with their respective ranks. Then how a fake Distress beacon rescued them. Then how he met a navy Commander, and quickly fell in love with her

As Halsey listened to Cole, one thing caught her attention. He said he had a kid with a woman here.

"What's your kid's name?"

"John Shepard. He took his mothers name. Why?"

"You're not going to believe this but I've met your son. I knew their was something about him I liked."

This caused Cole to laugh. However, wanting to get back down to business he turned the conversation around, "You know dr. I sure could use a proper ship."

"Ill see what I can do. Until then get over here. I am going to need your help."

After Cole hung up Halsey turned back to her reports. She had her military adviser. Certainly, he would bring the UNSC personnel left alive with him. So now, that left four more categories.

Turning to Cortana," Well that was a pleasant surprise. Now onto the others. I want you to select the ones whom would be most openly to change in their current ways and I want you to only show me the ones who would be ranked in the top five of each. Then I want the name of the person whom should be head of that division in bold.'

"Roger… done."

Halsey looked at her Omni-tool and looked at the name in the first category…

…_:::… Classified…:::…_

_Name: Dr. Elizabeth Redmen_

_Specialization: Experimental FTL_

_Dr. Redmen has developed a theory that one could travel between dimensions in order to get to a place thousands of light years away. While she says this would take longer than a Mass Effect Station it offered more strategic value. As one could use it anywhere at any time. When she delivered this to the public, she was quickly ridiculed. Many saying that there are no other dimensions. Many did this because of her relatively young age for a __**Asrai. **__With her only being 98. _

_Note: shows nature insight when it comes to leading others I n her field. Infact if she were human she would be considered the next great scientist._

"DOT I want her on my team."

Looking at the next name on the list Halsey begun t read once again.

…_:::… Classified…:::…_

_Name: Ralkiz Vas Ringman_

_Specialization: Computer analyzes expert_

_Though many consider her to be illiterate she is infact one of the smartest Quarians in the known universe. She worked closely with Admiral Rael'Zorah. However, upon finding out his true purpose she left. She has believed that the Quarians can live peacefully with the Geth and in fact, they could both benefit from a working relationship. It is rumored that she has hacked the citadel numerous times for nothing more than the ability to say she has. _

"DOT what do you think of this person?"

"She seems as if she would be willing to do what it took to get the job done. However, she might be a flight risk if we did something she did not agree on."

"Agreed, we will have to keep a close eye on her."

"Excuse me but Dr. there is a man on the line for you. He sounds important." Cortana butted in.

"Very well I'll take it."

The illusive man sat in his chair drinking on his whiskey. When the form of Dr. Halsey came on "Ahhh Dr. Halsey is it?"

"Yes, and you must be the illusive man. Must admit was expecting some one a little taller."

"Well in my line of work stories tend to be exaggerating."

"Alright, so why are you contacting me? Further more how did you get though the stations security system and even find it in the first place."

"Well that's a big questions but ones that deserve answers neither the less to answer the how; the answer is simply. I have operatives on the base. Now they will not ever harm you that I promise. Now for the why I am contacting you. You see I am making a proposition to you. You give me accesses to your technology and ill help you."

"Just how could you help me?"

A smile crept across the illusive man's face before he exclaimed, "Why dear dr. what I am offering is what you would call Covenant technology."

Did he just say Covenant Technology? That is impossible. Well maybe not though when she thought about it. However, if he had their technology why did he want her help? Surly they would have made more headway then she could.

"So, why is it you need my help then. If you truly have this technology."

"It's simple. We have found a planet with a cache of ships and weapons on it. However, every team we send there simply disappear. Almost as if, they were destroyed by something. When we landed he noticed large amount of bio life emanating from the planet."

"The flood…" Cortana said under her breath. "Look here, your offer sounds great. However, i DO NOT WORK WITH INNIES!" she screamed at the man.

This took the illsouive man back a bit, "My dear doctor what is a innie?"

"That is what you are. I started my SPARTAN program to combat people like you!"

"Doctor, you do not want to cross me. also i will not offer you this a second time."

"Good i'd hate to refuse you twice. NOW GO TO HELL!"

With that Halsey hung up on TIM. turning to face her Cortana. "Tell hacket he is going to get a new form of FTL. Screw the regs. we got innies here."

"Ma'm thats against UNSC protacle, it's crazy."

"Well i gues it's good that we both like crazy then isnt it?" Halsey added with a smile.

"Gues it is, alright message forwarded."

**Alright here is chapter 5. I know there was not any action in this chapter but cant have a story with just action. Even if I wish that was possible (goanna keep wishing). Also as many you may see I sympathize with TIM. He only did what he did in the game to protect mankind. Anyways ill explain more on Cole latter so please to flame for that. I promise we WILL find out exactly how he got to where he was. Also for those of you who think that even with a army of SPARTANS the Reapers cant be beat. I agree, however there isn't going to be just a Army of SPARTANS. Rather there is going to be much more.**


End file.
